vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinichi Izumi
Summary Shinichi is the protagonist of both the manga and anime series Parasyte. His right hand becomes infected with an alien parasite named Migi. Although Migi had originally intended to control Shinichi's mind the two learn they must cooperate in order to survive the threat of other parasites. Migi can manipulate Shinichi's body to create all manner of appendages, claws and other body parts. He has also augmented Shinichi's physical abilities by distributing his cells throughout Shinichi's body. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-B, possibly higher Name: Shinichi Izumi Origin: Parasyte Age: 16 (early), 17 (in the middle), 18 (at the end) Classification: Human, Parasite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Can transform his hand into clawed weapons), Enhanced Senses (Able to sense others from a distance) Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily overpower large groups of people without Migi. Can physically tear people apart with Migi's powers, fractured a metal desk leg) | At least Wall level (After partially fusing with Migi threw a rock from over 100 meters away with enough force to puncture a hole through Mimeo who survived being shot multiple times with bullets; destroyed 6 meters of concrete while punching a Parasite through it after Kanna's death), possibly higher (Somehow able to hold his own against Gotou) Speed: Superhuman movement (Outran a car on foot), | Superhuman movement; at least Superhuman, possibly Supersonic combat speed (Migi's movements can't be seen by normal humans) and Reactions/Reflexes (After partially fusing with Migi, Shinichi can throw a rock from over 100 meters away with enough force to puncture a hole through Mimeo who survived being shot multiple times with bullets and dodge attacks from parasites on Mr. A's level, can hold his own against Gotou who dodged handgun fire) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a large jock over his head from his foot with one hand and threw him several meters, can perform a 10 foot standing high jump) Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class with Migi Durability: Street level (Has some resistance to attacks that would critically injure or kill human but will still die from extensive damage) | Likely Wall level (Parried attacks from Mr. A who can crack walls, blocked and damaged a speeding car with his right hand in the anime. Fought against Gotou and won in the end.) Stamina: Athletic Human Range: Standard melee range | Several meters with extended limbs, over 100 meters sensing range for other parasites and with light projectiles and small arms Standard Equipment: Knife. A gun if he can get his hands on one. | As before, plus his Migi Intelligence: Average on his own but Migi is very rational and tactically minded. Can keep a level head in a fight. Weaknesses: Migi falls dormant periodically and will not wake for at least four hours, during this time he cannot sense other parasites either Key: Pre-fusion | Post-fusion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Parasites Category:Parasyte Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9